1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to unit dose packages and more particularly to such packages for the control and accountability of drugs where there is a need for control and accountability such as narcotics.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with so-called blister packages for the packaging and protection of unit articles such as capsules and tablets in the pharmaceutical field, and houseware and hardware articles. Narcotic control packages in hospitals for example are currently rolled-up strips of individually blister packaged tablets which can be torn from the strip as needed. Each strip of about 25 tablets is contained in a product labelled box. Such a package is susceptible to theft since the strip can be removed from the box, tablets removed from the end of the strip, and the strip reinserted in the box. Thus, there is a need for a compact package for narcotics which enables an individual upon quick inspection to see if any tablet is missing. Also, in addition to drug control, the package should assure the individual user that product quality is present for each drug dose.